


Гибель в море

by fandom_Xenophilia, yisandra



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустная сказка о людях и нелюдях, любви и долге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гибель в море

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОЖП (волшебное существо/человек)  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: упоминаются смерти второстепенных персонажей, в том числе насильственные  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 ‒ "Гибель в море"

Я родилась в замке, венчающем высокий утёс над озером, в Виарту, граде шестистенном, спускающемся к воде множеством гранитных ступеней. Я никогда не видела его террас, его флагов и шпилей, но знаю, что он очень красив. По крайней мере, так мне говорили.  
  
В моей семье принято звать к постели роженицы древнюю ведьму из леса Блекмайр, живущую так же долго, как шумят волны ‒ пусть предскажет судьбу наследника, спешащего вступить в этот мир. Случается, корону получает в итоге не рождённый первым, а тот, чьё предсказание было щедрее.  
  
В ночь, когда я появилась на свет, ведьма положила когтистую руку мне на голову и сказала: умрёт в море. А потом добавила: но прежде будет хорошей королевой.  
  
Я знаю об этом только со слов отца, но не сомневаюсь, что это правда: едва моя мать оправилась от родов, он велел перенести столицу в Тирр. У Терензии никогда не было выхода к морю, но из прежней столицы можно было добрать к берегу через одну границу и три дня пути, Тирр же расположен в глубине материка.  
  
Отец хотел быть уверенным, что я никогда не увижу морского простора. Люди вообще часто верят, что судьбу можно обмануть.  
  
У моей матери было слабое здоровье, и она так и не подарила отцу других наследников. Я была единственным и потому очень любимым ребёнком. Отец свято верил пророчеству, и мне давали лучшее мужское образование, не избегая, впрочем, и женских наук. Учёба давалась мне легко, и я старалась радовать учителей, но ‒ я была ребёнком, и устав от пыльных книг и карт, убегала от нянек и компаньонок, чтобы поиграть.  
  
У меня не сложилось человеческой компании ‒ в мрачном Тиррском замке не оказалось благородных детей подходящего возраста, а водиться с отпрысками слуг мне не разрешалось. Впрочем, я не страдала от одиночества ‒ у меня было множество друзей, просто ни один из них не был человеком.  
  
Существа, различные внешне ‒ некоторые были ожившим гротеском, другие могли напугать до смерти, выглянув из зеркала вечером, и лишь немногие хоть сколько-то напоминали людей ‒ большинство из которых по характеру были попросту проказливыми пакостниками нашли приют в стенах замка и в его окрестностях. Мать учила меня их повадкам, знакомила с ними, объясняла, как вести себя с каждым. Другие взрослые не видели их, и я рано приучилась не обращать внимания на гримасы и выходки моих друзей там, где присутствовали посторонние.   
  
Вероятно, ведьмин взгляд достался мне по наследству. Думаю, мою мать сожгли бы на костре, не будь она королевского рода.  
  
Мои друзья были веселы и жестоки, как настоящие дети, но они любили играть, а я пользовалась их явным расположением. Я называла их прозвищами, которые они предпочитали или теми, что выдумывала сама. Не уверена, что у них были имена.  
  
Ближайшим моим другом был Горошек ‒ летающий змей с кисейными крыльями бабочки. Он почти никогда не пытался отвлечь меня от занятий ‒ в отличие от остальных ‒ зато с удовольствием показывал в зеркале странные места и удивительных зверей. Он знал множество путей в самые далёкие пределы.  
  
Второй была Кошка, с которой я встречалась в саду. У неё было тело львицы и умное строгое лицо молодой учительницы. С ней мы играли в загадки, и мне порой требовалось несколько дней, чтобы найти верный ответ.  
  
Были ещё Сёстры ‒ три хищные птицы с девичьими головами. Те вечно делились сплетнями об обитателях замка и чужими секретами, многие из которых вовсе ни к чему знать ребёнку, но я всегда слушала их очень внимательно, рано поняв, какую пользу и власть даёт обладание подобными сведениями.  
  
Прочие походили на небольших зверей или сказочных карликов, на фей или насекомых, или на ожившие ночные кошмары. Все они могли быть опасны, если не знать правил. Я знала их, и я не боялась.  
  


***

  
  
Мне было семь, когда моя мать покинула этот мир после долгой болезни. Стояла холодная зима, и в высоких переходах Тиррского замка дыхание превращалось в пар, а вьюга тонко и угрожающе свистела в щелях ставень.  
  
В тот день я убежала от своей охраны в чёрно-белый вымерзший парк и звала Горошка, пока он не явился ко мне, извиваясь чешуйчатым телом в морозном воздухе. К этому моменту я совершенно замёрзла и больше не чувствовала ног, поэтому Горошек не стал утешать меня, а велел держаться за его хвост, и через семь шагов мы оказались в летней стране.   
  
Тёплый ветер скоро согрел моё тело, а сладкая вода в ручье успокоила сердце и остановила слёзы. Горошек позвал множество мелких духов, чтобы они танцевали для меня, и весь долгий-долгий день мы играли в прятки и пятнашки, и я потеряла свои тёплые башмачки и шапочку, ободрала коленки, порвала накидку и испачкала платье землёй и травяным соком.  
  
Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, мои глаза уже закрывались, и я прилегла между корней могучего дерева, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Горошек куда-то исчез, мои новые друзья смеялись и щебетали рядом, и я начала дремать.  
  
Тогда я впервые увидела своего царя.  
  
Он медленно шёл через лес, играя на странно закрученном инструменте, похожем на рог и издающем щемящую, тревожную и прекрасную мелодию, и деревья почтительно убирали корни и ветви с его пути. Он был высок ‒ выше человека, а для ребёнка вроде меня и вовсе великан ‒ и обнажён выше пояса. Гордую голову венчали округло изогнутые рога, возвышающиеся над гривой лисье-рыжих волос ‒ или это был мех? Воротник такого же меха спускался ему на грудь, а ниже начиналась серебристая чешуя, ярко горящая на закатном солнце.  
  
Когда он приблизился, я увидела, что среди рыжего меха попадаются мглисто-зелёные пряди, похожие на пучки водорослей, если не вытаскивать их из воды, а оставить в их собственной стихии. Ещё я увидела что у него только четыре пальца на руках, и до половины они соединены перепонками.  
  
Он подошёл и остановился, перестав играть.  
  
‒ Эльда-Эльда, ‒ сказал он. ‒ Маленькая Эльда, нравится ли тебе в моей стране?  
  
Я заставила себя подняться на ноги и сделала книксен.  
  
‒ Да, Ваше Величество, ‒ сказала я. ‒ Мне очень нравится здесь. Не будете ли Вы так любезны сказать мне, что это за страна?  
  
‒ Лес-над-Морем, ‒ сказал он, вешая закрученный рог на пояс и наклоняясь ко мне. ‒ Ты устала, маленькая Эльда. Я отнесу тебя туда, где ты сможешь отдохнуть.  
  
Его лицо было красиво, но не как лицо человека ‒ нос был плоский, с узкими вертикальными щелями ноздрей, скулы слишком высоки, а огромные глаза ‒ сплошь, как у кошки, залиты цветом. Синие, они казались озарёнными странным подводным сиянием, пленительным и колдовским, так что я засмотрелась на них и замерла, и смогла только слабо кивнуть.  
  
Он легко поднял меня к себе на плечо, и я зарылась пальцами с мягкий нежный мех его волос. Он пошёл сквозь лес, напевая что-то низким грудным голосом. Я тихонько спросила, на каком инструменте он так чудесно играл до того.  
  
‒ Это морской рог, дитя, ‒ ответил он. ‒ От морского коня. В моей свите многие играют на них, хотя чаще встречаются поделки из раковин. Ты сможешь услышать их позже, если пожелаешь.  
  
Мои пальцы нашли его ухо ‒ острое, звериное и тонкое, и он дёрнул им. Я очень хотела, но так и не решилась погладить его рога.  
  
Помню, как засыпала на покрывале из белого меха на берегу пруда, а проснулась уже в своей постели, и никто вокруг, казалось, не замечал, что до того я пропала на целый день. Рядом со мной лежали полупрозрачные туфельки, платье цвета зари, накидка из перьев и прекрасный серебряный венец ‒ подарки взамен вещей, потерянных и испорченных в Лесу-над-Морем. Ни слуги, ни компаньонки не видели их, поэтому я спрятала подарки в сундук и доставала только оставаясь в одиночестве.  
  


***

  
Это была долгая зима, и я тосковала по матери. В замке были призраки, но моя мать не присоединилась к ним, и я не могла поговорить с ней. Она ушла.  
  
Я часто звала Горошка, чтобы отправиться с ним в летнюю страну ‒ там моя печаль становилась легче. Никто там не смотрел на меня с жалостью и сочувствием, в лесу было множество чудесных мест и существ, готовых играть или поделиться знанием.  
  
Временами царь приходил посмотреть на мои игры и временами, задремав, я просыпалась от звуков его музыки. Тогда я могла положить голову ему на колено, и он гладил меня по голове когтистой перепончатой рукой.  
  
‒ Прелестное дитя, ‒ сказал он однажды. ‒ Ты станешь очаровательной девушкой. Будешь ли ты тогда приходить в мои земли? Будешь ли по-прежнему играть с моими подданными? Будешь ли слушать мою музыку?  
  
‒ Да! ‒ ответила я, убеждённая, что говорю чистую правду. ‒ Я очень счастлива здесь и всегда буду с радостью приходить в твою страну.  
  
Он казался довольным моими словами, и вскоре согласился научить меня играть на морском роге. Через несколько месяцев я играла довольно прилично, и многие создания в царской свите хвалили моё искусство.  
  


***

  
Отец мой тяжело переживал смерть своей супруги. Он не пожелал жениться вновь и уделял государственным делам меньше внимания, чем следовало. Я росла в атмосфере крепнущих интриг ‒ я знала о них больше, чем кто бы то ни было думал, ведь Сёстры всегда рады были поделиться сплетней, да и не они одни. Я была внимательна к мелочам и не показывала виду, что мне известно что-то, чего мне знать не полагалось.  
  
Многие при дворе полагали, что будут смотреться на троне лучше, чем слабый, убитый горем нынешний король или недоросшая соплячка.  
  
Так прошло десять лет. К своему четырнадцатилетию я расстроила два заговора против моего отца и добилась удаления от двора нескольких излишне опасных персон. Необходимость всегда знать обо всём происходящем в головах дворян и быть на шаг впереди не радовала меня, и я всё чаще отправлялась в летнюю страну ненадолго ‒ отдохнуть.  
  
Теперь царь сопровождал меня почти всегда. Он научил меня пересекать границу летней страны через зеркало или бегущую воду и поворачивать время так, чтобы мои отлучки были незаметны в человеческом мире. Часто он сам приходил звать меня на прогулку ("Эльда-Эльда, маленькая Эльда, выйди поиграть со мной"), и не было раза, чтобы я отказала ему ради любых самых важных дел.  
  
‒ Эльда-Эльда, маленькая Эльда, ‒ позвал он однажды голосом ветра в дымоходе. ‒ Впору ли тебе мои башмачки?  
  
Я проверила свой детский сундук и без удивления обнаружила, что все мои чудесные подарки выросли вместе со мной. Я надела полупрозрачные, как стрекозиные крылья, туфельки и подала руку царю. В тот день мы долго гуляли по холмам и долам, и однажды я даже услышала невероятный, ни с чем не сравнимый шум прибоя о скалы ‒ и крики чаек, и запах соли и йода ‒ но царь повернул в сторону, и запретная стихия так и не открылась моего взгляду.  
  
  
‒ Эльда-Эльда, маленькая Эльда, впору ли тебе мои одеяния? ‒ позвал он в другой раз, и я надела платье цвета зари и отправилась на волшебный бал, где под светом нескольких лун танцевали существа как прелестные, так и жуткие.  
  
Царь представил меня своим сёстрам: леди в платье всех оттенков пурпура и лазури (её имя было Дама Морского Заката) и леди в платье из листьев, мха и ночного тумана (её имя было Дама Лесной Полночи), обе они были очень добры ко мне и приветливы, хотя зубы их были немного острее, чем мне было привычно. Кавалером Дамы Морского Заката был галантный Полярный Змей, сделавший мне множество комплиментов, а кавалером Дамы Лесной Полночи ‒ мёртвый рыцарь с вырванным сердцем, подаривший мне серебряную брошь очень тонкой работы, к утру обернувшуюся живой бабочкой и улетевшую в лес.  
  
Весь вечер я танцевала с царём, и в синеве его глазах проносились тени летящих птиц и подводных чудовищ, скользящих в толще вод. Когда в танце он прижал меня к себе, я вдруг поняла, что романсы и любовные стихи, что мне доводилось когда-либо читать или слышать вовсе не так бессмысленны, как я думала прежде. В них был смысл. Царь был смыслом.  
  
А я была влюблена в него всё это время, хоть и не понимала этого.  
  
Наверное, я должна была испугаться, но мне было слишком хорошо. Я летала над полом, чувствуя его сильные руки, ведущие меня в паутине шагов, и была счастлива. Я не хотела думать о будущем, потому что будущее не предусматривало никакого хорошего финала для нас ‒ даже если он ответит на мои чувства, чтобы быть с ним, я должна была бы бросить человеческую жизнь или лгать ‒ ведь я стану королевой, а королева должна выйти замуж и родить наследника ‒ не ради себя, а ради страны. Ради Терензии, которой и так уже дорого обошлась излишняя любовь моего отца к моей матери.  
  
Такие мысли могут больно ранить, когда ты молод. Поэтому я не думала об этом, позволив себе наслаждаться моментом ‒ я впервые была влюблена, и весь мир существовал для меня одной.  
  


***

  
Между тем, мне исполнилось семнадцать, и отец начал обсуждать со мной кандидатов на мою руку. Он не хотел лишать меня права слова в решении моей судьбы, и этим выгодно отличался от многих других отцов, привыкших повелевать своими детьми как недвижимым имуществом.  
  
В Тиррский замок прибывали многие отпрыски благородных семейств, находящиеся в подходящем возрасте и даже несколько заграничных претендентов. Их принимали весьма любезно, и я беседовала и проводила время с каждым, никого, впрочем, не выделяя. Некоторые из них были храбрыми воинами, некоторые ‒ порядочными людьми, было даже несколько умных или привлекательных, но никто не мог рассчитывать занять место в моём сердце.  
  
Отец устроил несколько турниров и состязаний, чтобы претенденты могли разрядить напряжение и покрасоваться. Участвуя анонимно и в закрытом шлеме, я неплохо показала себя в одиночных сражениях с мечом и даже заняла второе место в общих стрельбах. По большей части, это было единственное хорошее, что я смогла извлечь из всей затеи со смотринами женихов.  
  
Тем не менее я отобрала несколько кандидатур, политически выверенных и не вызывающих у меня особенного отвращения, и представила свой список отцу. С одним из выбранных мной можно было иметь дело, с другим ‒ ещё и показывать на людях без стыда, а с третьим, пожалуй, даже разговаривать.  
  
На сердце у меня было тяжело.  
  
‒ Эльда-Эльда, маленькая Эльда, ‒ позвали меня из зеркала, едва солнце село. ‒ Впору ли тебе мой плащ?  
  
Я с радостью шагнула за зеркало, уходя от своих проблем, и в тот вечер мой царь научил меня оборачиваться птицей, используя оперение плаща. Мы летали над бескрайним лесом на лёгких крыльях, ловя воздушные потоки, гонялись друг за другом, и он всегда успевал повернуть в сторону прежде, чем мне открылось бы море. Но оба мы знали, что лес не бесконечен, и море где-то там ‒ ворочается, дышит и вздыхает в своём ложе из камня и песка, хранит свои секреты на дне и ждёт меня.  
  
‒ Маленькая Эльда, ‒ сказал царь позже, когда стемнело, и мы спустились наземь, сбросив оперение. Голос его был низок, раскатист и сладок, как мурлыканье Кошки, когда она изредка приходит в игривое настроение. ‒ Уже не такая маленькая, как прежде, но по-прежнему прелестная, ‒ он наклонился ко мне, и я увидела, как вздрогнули его узкие щелевидные ноздри, втягивая мой запах, а в смутно сияющих глазах мелькнула тень. ‒ Примешь ли ты мой поцелуй, принцесса?  
  
‒ Если ты позволишь мне потрогать твои рога! ‒ выпалила я, краснея от смущения и собственной дерзости.  
  
Он засмеялся:  
  
‒ Ты можешь потрогать мои рога, моя милая Эльда, и всё, что пожелаешь! ‒ и подхватил меня, приподнимая над землёй и целуя.  
  
От него пахло мехом и мхом, и землёй, и лиственным соком, и болотом, и морским йодом. Его рот был солёным и горьким, и это странным образом оказалось приятно, а после поцелуя на языке остался привкус свежей малины. Мы долго сидели там, в темноте и тиши, я ‒ у него на коленях, и он напевал что-то, а я, склонившись щекой на его покрытую чешуёй и мехом грудь, ласкала его рога. Они были твёрдыми и тёплыми, мех ‒ нежным, и чешуя ‒ прохладно-гладкой под моими пальцами.  
  
Потом вдали заиграли на раковинах и рогах морских коней, и царь поднял меня на руки, чтобы отнести на очередной праздник, которых такое множество в его чертогах в летней стране, что, кажется, год состоит только из них одних.  
  
Мы танцевали под луной и многими смеющимися звёздами, и ночь подарила нам ещё один поцелуй ‒ долгий, будоражащий и сладкий, как свободное падение с большой высоты.  
  


***

  
Мы часто проводили время на шелковой траве у говорливого ручья, чьё дно было выстлано разноцветной галькой. В ручье обитала нимфа, принимавшая чаще вид большой красноперой рыбы, но она никогда не решалась ничем нас побеспокоить. В тени деревьев было прохладно и спокойно.  
  
Обычно мы сидели или лежали рядом, я гладила лицо и грудь моего царя, чесала его звериные уши, а он перебирал мои волосы и заплетал их во множество сложных косичек. Такое времяпрепровождение сложно назвать изысканным, но нам оно нравилось.   
Я рассказывала ему о сложностях, с которыми сталкиваюсь в человеческом мире, о политике, своих союзниках и противниках. Он слушал меня из любезности и порой давал поразительно мудрые и хитроумные советы, но видно было, что он находит всю эту людскую возню смешной и недостойной ни его, ни моего внимания.  
  
Много раз он спрашивал меня, для чего я вообще покидаю летнюю страну, если человеческий мир настолько утомителен и лишён радости? Я отвечала словами о долге и о своём отце, который полагается на меня и попросту не переживёт потери. Царь никогда не спорил с этими доводами, лишь увлекал меня на очередную прогулку или праздник, неизменно завершающийся танцами и поцелуями, которым я уже потеряла счёт, хотя каждый из них отличался от предыдущих.  
  
Мы так и не стали любовниками ‒ он никак не торопил меня и не выказывал нетерпения, а я не решалась переступить черту. Тем не менее, лишь очень немногие части его тела избежали моих изучающих восторженных прикосновений.  
  
Однажды, когда мы привычно проводили время у ручья, я рассказала ему о своих женихах и о том, как тяготит меня необходимость делать выбор между ними. Он слушал молча, гладя мои волосы, потом спросил:  
  
‒ Любишь ли ты меня по-прежнему, моя прекрасная Эльда?  
  
‒ Всей душой, ‒ ответила я.  
  
‒ Тогда для чего тебе выбирать среди ненужных тебе мужчин?  
  
‒ Один из них должен стать моим мужем ‒ ради блага моих людей ‒ и принести мне сына.  
  
‒ Отчего же не я?  
  
Я повторила ему свои обычные речи, как никогда желая, чтобы он нашёл, что возразить мне. Но он молчал, лишь неторопливо ласкал мою спину, и прикосновение его было лёгким, нежным и волнующим.  
  
В тот вечер я поздно вернулась в Тиррский замок, и мне передали, что отец искал меня для беседы. Была уже глубокая ночь, и я решила не тревожить отца ‒ тот был уже немолод и тяжело засыпал.  
  
"Мы поговорим утром", ‒ подумала я, снимая перед зеркалом своё птичье оперение.  
  
Утром отца нашли мёртвым.  
  
Придворный лекарь объявил, что король скончался по естественным причинам, но мне шёпотом передал, что виной всему был яд.  
  
Я плохо помню похороны и до сих пор не знаю, как мне удалось вести себя всё время так, что никто не понял, насколько я не в себе. Ночью я выбежала из спальни и бежала до тех пор, пока не влетела в объятья моего царя, рыдая и размазывая слёзы по лицу и его груди. Моё сердце было разбито, я едва могла дышать от горя, но он поднял меня на руки легко, как ребёнка, и поцеловал в лоб, и стал напевать, и моя боль стала легче, так что в конце концов я заснула на постели из мха и трав, рядом с ним, свернувшись клубком у его сильного прохладного бока.  
  


***

  
Я проснулась одна, помня все события вчерашнего дня. Слёз не осталось, чувство потери было ноющим, как старый перелом, но я могла трезво мыслить и действовать. Я выкупалась ‒ мне, как обычно, прислуживали три совершенно одинаковые девушки с лебедиными крыльями и антеннами, как у жуков ‒ позавтракала и попыталась вернуться в Тиррский замок.  
  
У меня ничего не вышло.  
  
Я попробовала снова, но безуспешно. Тогда я стала искать царя, и вскоре нашла его в одиночестве в зале из морских раковин и костей.  
  
‒ Доброе утро, мой царь, ‒ сказала я, приседая в книксене.  
  
‒ Доброе утро, моя милая Эльда, ‒ ответил он, поклонившись.  
  
‒ Я пыталась вернуться домой, но у меня отчего-то не выходит.  
  
‒ Я закрыл для тебя все пути в людские земли.  
  
Я была уже внутренне готова услышать это, но всё же опешила:  
  
‒ Для чего?  
  
‒ Я устал делить тебя с жадным и неблагодарным миром, дитя. Ты приходишь оттуда в слезах, отягощённая печалями и никогда не бываешь счастливой вне летней страны. Ты сказала, что твоего отца больше нет. Раз так, ничто не держит тебя в его землях. Мы оба знаем, как ты любишь Лес-над-Морем, как ты любишь веселье и радость моих пиров, и как ты любишь меня. Оставайся здесь, будь моей царицей, вечно прекрасной и юной, и заботы людей больше не станут тревожить ни тебя, ни меня.  
  
На этот раз он не желал слушать моих обычных доводов, и, хоть я просила его уступить и уверяла, что для меня это слишком важно, он не поколебался, твёрдо веря, что действует в моих же интересах.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что я была в гневе. Скорее, я была в отчаянье.  
  
Несколько дней я искала выход, но все известные мне пути оказались закрыты или уничтожены. На моём пути вставали непреодолимые преграды ‒ горные кряжи, болотная трясина, непроходимый бурелом, растрескавшаяся пустыня под палящим солнцем, водоворот… Во время одной из таких попыток я попала в шторм и истрепала своё оперение так, что больше не могла превратиться в птицу.  
  
Мне по-прежнему прислуживали, каждый день меня ждала тёплая вода, мягкая постель и изысканные кушанья.  
  
Царь не навязывал мне свою компанию, но я знала, что как только сдамся и захочу найти его для примирения, он немедленно появится.  
  
Я не собиралась сдаваться.  
  
Убедившись, что сама я не выберусь из летней страны, я наконец позвала забытого друга моего детства ‒ Горошка, который не появлялся подле меня много лет.  
  
Хоть и не сразу, но он откликнулся. Казалось, за прошедшее время он сделался меньше ‒ хотя, скорее всего, это я выросла.  
  
‒ Милый Горошек, ‒ сказала я, попросив прощения за то, что так долго не звала его. ‒ Царь запер меня в летней стране. Прошу, помоги мне вернуться в человеческий мир.  
  
Он замер, трепеща своими крыльями, потом спросил:  
  
‒ Ты так уверена, что поступаешь верно? Ведь, может статься, ты уже не сможешь вернуться сюда.  
  
‒ Да, я уверена, Горошек.  
  
‒ Тогда берись за мой хвост и пойдём. Но предупреждаю тебя: дорога не будет ни лёгкой, ни приятной!  
  
Горошек оказался прав: наша дорога пролегла по острым рёбрам камней, торчащих над водой, по битому стеклу, по дну оврага, полного мутной воды, по ледяному ущелью, где ветер швырял в лицо бритвенные лезвия снега и звал "Вернись!". В конце дороги я не чувствовала ни ног, ни рук, и, кажется, от меня осталась только воля. Когда мы дошли, я была замёрзшей, как лёд, грязной и с изрезанными в кровь ногами.  
  
И всё же я стояла на траве замкового парка, и измученный, ставший полупрозрачным Горошек опустился на моё плечо и сложил крылья.  
  
Это было моё последнее путешествие в летнюю страну.  
  
В тот день я заперла дары царя в сундук и убрала его в самый дальний угол чулана, чтобы больше не вспоминать о тонком серебряном венце, осыпанном жемчугами.  
  
Через неделю я короновалась тяжёлой золотой короной Терензии в тронном зале Тиррского замка, в присутствии всего двора, не снимая траура. Ещё через месяц убийца моего отца лишился головы. Где-то между двумя этими событиями Горошек исчез, как оказалось ‒ навсегда.  
  


***

  
Я вышла замуж за одного из лордов моего отца. У него были самые обыкновенные тёмные глаза, пять пальцев на руках и обыкновенная тёплая кожа, но он был хорошим человеком и, что гораздо важнее, моим верным сторонником. Мы не успели узнать друг друга особенно хорошо ‒ вскоре после рождения крон-принца корабль моего мужа потопили бывшие союзники. Три года я вела войну за побережье под флагом мести и воздаяния и одержала победу. Моим наследникам достанется королевство с выходом к морю, моя казна исправно наполняется за счёт морской торговли.   
  
Сама я так и не побывала на берегу, хотя я не из тех, кто верит, будто судьбу можно обмануть.  
  
Мои глаза не ослепли, слух не притупился, но королева никогда не остаётся в полном одиночестве, и это помогает притворяться слепой и глухой, когда моё зеркало заливает мутная прозелень, что-то лисье-рыжее мелькает на грани зрения, и сквозняк шепчет: "Эльда-Эльда, маленькая Эльда, впору ли тебе мой венец?.."   
  
Потому что я сделала выбор. Этот венец был бы мне мал. Жизнь правителя в мире людей ‒ не игры и пляски, в ней не много радости и довольно забот, чтоб к вечеру падать с ног от усталости.  
  
В последние годы я всё чаще вижу во сне море. Иногда ночами мне кажется, что замок давно затонул, и за прочными каменными стенами плещутся волны, и плоские рыбы скользят сквозь тёмную толщу воды за окном. Я словно наяву слышу шум прибоя и печальную песню морских рогов и раковин. Я чувствую запах соли и йода.  
  
Моему сыну пять лет. Когда он слишком пристально вглядывается в пустые углы, я знаю, что он видит то же, что и я. Тогда я сажусь рядом и рассказываю ему, что не всё, что пищит и скребётся под кроватью ‒ мышь, и не всё, что ворочается в темноте ‒ безобидная тень.  
  
Когда он родился на свет, я не потрудилась послать за ведьмой из Блекмайр. Я не хотела слышать её слов ‒ не хотела тогда и не хочу сейчас ‒ потому что я знаю, что она могла бы рассказать.  
  
В конце концов, я тоже могла бы стать ведьмой, не будь во мне королевской крови.  
  
У моего сына синие глаза. Иногда я вижу, как в них проскальзывает зыбь волн и тени морских чудовищ и чаек. Подводный свет озаряет их изнутри, как не случается с глазами людей.  
  
В них бьётся море, которого я никогда не видела, от которого меня берегли всю жизнь ‒ и которое всё же погубило меня.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Морская птица](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238390) by [fandom_Xenophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia), [yisandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra)




End file.
